


Letters from the Red Butterfly.

by Dollinda_of_the_Valley (Button_Doll)



Series: Children of Carmen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love poem ?, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Dollinda_of_the_Valley
Summary: Just another small poem from the Children of Carmen. This one is from the point of view a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuki_Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Yuuri/gifts).



Mother I love you, even if you don't love me back.

Brothers I love you, thank you for your care and affection you give.

 

But most importantly,

to my unrequited love.

Honey, I love you,

Darling, I love you~!

Yours truly, your Red Butterfly.

~*~

I know you might think that homo love is unnatural.

But this is a generation were we grow up and understand.

That love always wins in the end.

 

Honey, I love you ~!

Darling, I love you ~!

 

I didn't want to cry but I chocked on my tears.

Because if you knew, you would definitely swear.

Swear death on me and the rest of my love.

Yours truly, signed the Red Butterfly.

~*~

Even do our friendship is beginning to fade, I definitely feel a connection within.

Maybe I am just being delusional again. Imagining your longing stare right at me.

The way you hold my hand or the way you pull me towards you.

The feeling of your touch makes me go on edge.

The way you glare at boys who come near me.

Or your possessive arms the hug around me. I know for certainly this is just a dream.

 

Mei, I love you.

Darling I love you.

Please don't forget, I'll always love you.

 

Please don't leave me I beg of you, if I ever tell you of my true feelings.

I don't want guilt eating me away, because I just drove you away.

I am nothing but a meaningless soul if I am not by your side.

 

I didn't want to cry but I chocked on my tears.

Because if you knew, you would definitely swear.

Swear death on me and the rest of my love

Yours truly,signed the Red Butterfly

 

 

 

~*~

If I were to wish, it would be your lips.

I want your hickeys and your kisses on my skin.

Your lip stain on my cheek would be even enough for me.

 

Darling, I love you ~

 

 

 

Mei, I love you~!

I wanna dance the night away with your arms on my waist.

Mei, I love you ~!

I love you more than the love I hover for my mother.

I don't care if she doesn't approve, if she were to find about my true love for you.

And if she ever did, I don't care for her slurs. We could run away, just you and me.

I'd still love her but I'll love you even more.

Because your the one who holds my hearts in your hands.

 

Mei, I love you .

Honey,I love you.

Sincerely, Your Red Butterfly.

 

 

Mei, I love you.

 

Sincerely.

 

Yours Truly.

 

Signed,Lula,your Red Butterfly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I kept hearing Lana Del Rey's voice along with the Ultraviolence tune in my head.  
> If she were to sing it, it would be wonderful. 
> 
> Thanks again to my love. My best friend! My cinnamon roll Zee for inspiring me to do this again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !
> 
> Errors will be fixed later


End file.
